<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telling Stories (Steven Universe) by RheaRoy_Hunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187690">Telling Stories (Steven Universe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter'>RheaRoy_Hunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre SUF's release.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telling Stories (Steven Universe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So there I was, ready to-"</p><p>Lars was once again adorning his infamous 'Space-Pirate' get up, standing atop of the front counter at the Big Doughnut dramatically as he told yet another story of his adventures across the galaxies. Customers of all ages, large or small, human or gem, were seated around the bakery as though watching a performance in a broadway, ready to gasp at the next shocking revelation by the pink teen. Steven was one of them.</p><p>The sixteen-year-old was located near the back of the large crowd, within close range of the door, and he, too, was immersed in Lars' tale. Of course, he knew this particular event that the ex-space-pirate spoke of, after all, he had been there with him two years ago, but was nevertheless absolutely in awe of the pink male's (somewhat exaggerated) account of the incident.</p><p>"-only for Steven to-" A number of people turned towards Steven for a moment, causing a glowing pink hue to warm his cheeks. Their attention quickly became focused back to Lars, however a couple of the more younger children even appeared to have stars in their eyes as they stared at him, only for their parents to lightly scold them and for them to turn back to Lars in embarrassment. The half-gem chuckled softly.</p><p>More often than not, he found it sweet how kids would be completely starstruck when in his presence, as it reminded him of his younger years and how anything and everything to do with gems would blow his tiny mind. He too then focused on Lars once more.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"No matter how many times I hear that story, you always make it sound good." Steven complimented as soon as he was able to get a word in with the older male, as the Big Donut was brimming with exhilarated people. " And you make me sound like I'm way cooler than I actually am."</p><p>"Geez, Steven, it's nothing - really." Lars shrugged, sitting on top of the counter rather than standing. "And I don't make you sound cooler than you actually are; everything I say about you is true."</p><p>"Come on, I'm not that great." Steven hoisted himself up besides Lars, much to the unnoticed annoyance of the former mayor.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Lars' eyes appeared to sparkle in admiration of Steven. "You saved the world! No, scratch that: you saved the entire universe! I'd never be able to do that!"</p><p>"Only because I have powers. If I didn't you wouldn't give a crud."</p><p>"Yes I would."</p><p>"No offence, Lars, but you were a jerk to me before I resurrected you. To a lot of people, actually."</p><p>"I-I know. I'm not proud of it. I was-"</p><p> </p><p>"Only trying to impress others. I know."</p><p>"And I've changed now, and that's what really matters, right, Steven?" He gave the hybrid a glance, waiting for his reply.</p><p>"Yeah..." Steven's tone brightened,  "Yeah you have."</p><p>"I owe my life to you, Steven."</p><p>"Lars, we've talked about this. You don't owe me anything. I'm glad I was able to save you on Homeworld."</p><p>"But, Steven-"</p><p>"Lars, really. I mean it. You deserve a second chance and you got it. Stop thinking that I shouldn't have done anything. That was two years ago."</p><p>"I'm just..." Lars paused for a moment. "I'm just really glad you gave me a second chance, Steven."</p><p>"The pleasure's all mine, Lars." Steven smiled, letting himself side down from the counter. "But I should get going. I've probably got work to do." The hybrid's expression went from cheery to visibly annoyed. "Again."</p><p>"Are the gems really that bad?"</p><p>"Not all of them, but still, it's not..."</p><p>"Not easy after everything your mom did?"</p><p>"Yeah, that."</p><p>Lars sighed. "That's rough, buddy. Hope you get through it okay."</p><p>"Me too. Thanks, Lars. I'll stop by again whenever I have a spare minute." Steven made to the door, waving.</p><p>"No problem, and I'll see you around, Steven." With that, Lars watched the human-gem exit the bakery and begin on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>